Bloody Bonds
by Shay-sama
Summary: Snow broods on her beginnings and bonds made in blood. Will Vlad ever realize...Will Meredith ever... So many things to think about when your bonded to a vampire.


Spoilers for Tenth Grade Bleeds. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own Vlad or snow or the books. I do own that pretty gray line though. So yeah you stay away from it.

* * *

Snow.

It was her right of passage. Her inititation. Her sanctuary. Her haven. _Her name_.

She had been a nobody.

A loner.

Just a face occasionally bruised with night black hair, pale skin and lips of pale cherry blossoms. Her old name was never called and therefore when it was she hardly ever responded. She was quiet all through out primary school though she did have her fair share of acquaintances, people to ask for homework when she was sick and had missed a few days or borrow a pen from when hers ran out of ink.

Her life had began though when she was renamed and the life before was just a faint memory.

His name had been Benjamin. An old medieval name that had been dripping with cool and promises of freedom.

She had met him in her first year of Middle School. He had taken an interest in her just as she had taken one in Vlad. She was something new, odd. Whenever she asked him why he had picked her he always said her eyes. Said they were brimming with something dark, mysterious and unknown. He had introduced her to the wonders of night life.

The Crypt.

The eye liner.

The fishnet.

The nail polish.

He had given her a way out of the hole she had dug full of verbal and physical abuse. He had shown her how to stand up for herself. For a time her father didn't hit her because he was actually scared of Benajmin after he took a swing at him for trying to hit her at the Crypt.

He had birthed her.

He made her someone completely new. He made her someone who banged to the music without care and jumped to the heartbeat of the extra loud base that was screaming so loud in her head. She was someone completely different. He had christened her with her name.

Snow.

"_For skin as pale as moonlight and a soul just as free."_

Benjamin had left the next year. He moved to a different country to finish off his high school years. She was left to fend for herself through ninth and tenth grade. Though she had been expecting not to see him a lot, seeing as he would be in high school, the fact that she couldn't see him at all had hurt.

It had shown to.

Her father had started picking on her again. She let him without protest because there was no Benjamin to back her up and none of her Goth friends were strong enough to face her dad with any chance of winning. Even though Benjamin was gone she couldn't leave her stereotype behind.

It was her.

Just as surely as Snow was her name.

She had other friends, actual friends, at The Crypt and she treasured them but none would ever compare to Benjamin. Well, except one.

Her second saviour.

Her second birth

* * *

She could feel her blood being forced off its natural course as he sucked it into his mouth.

He was hungry tonight.

He usually didn't suck too hard or at all if he could help it. Just let it flow into his mouth. But tonight he was very hungry.

Famished.

Every full moon. After the second time he fed he called her excacly four weeks later as if he had promised himself he would wait. He called her stumbling over his words and pausing for seconds at a time before she told him she'd meet him at The Crypt at 9 o'clock. He had met her there and pushed out an awkward greeting before she gave him an understanding smile and asked with carefree casualness:

"Hungry?"

He looked at her as if she was the best thing in the world.

* * *

She wiped the blood from his lips.

"I'm sorry."

He always apologized after he fed and she always brushed it off.

Vampires got to eat.

She wasn't going to just let him die or worse, get so hungry that he won't stop on another. She knew he'd never be able to forgive himself if he killed her but she found that she wasn't afraid at all.

She trusted Vlad like she hadn't trusted anyone in years.

Her father had stopped picking on her after that first night. He drifted inside The Crypt two other times and both times Vlad had been there. Her father had walked right back out like the coward he was.

* * *

He was terribly sad tonight. She knew why, of course. It was the latest gossip of Bathory School and even if she didn't attend the school that didn't mean she didn't keep tabs on it. It was small town and everyone seems to know everyone else's secret.

Well, some secrets were still in intact.

What was not a secret though was his breakup with his girlfriend Meredith. A typical prep girl October had called her. Complete with the frills, skirts and of course, pink. At first Snow didn't believe her. Just imagining such a girl at Vlad's side, for lack of a better word, freaked her out. October was a little bit biased though so Snow had gone to Andrew. He said every word of it was true and that Vlad had been head over heels for her for a long time.

The first time Snow brought her up was also her last.

"_Your girlfriend...does she...know what you are?"_

"_No. She wouldn't understand."_

Not like you do.

* * *

Sometimes Snow can't help but hate Meredith.

Couldn't he see that she would never understand?

That she would never accept what he was?

Snow wouldn't tell him though. He had to figure it out on his own. Girls like that...who knew nothing of being _alone _and _different_. Who knew nothing of what it was like to be shunned because you were different.

No.

She couldn't assume such things.

She didn't know Meredith.

All she knew was whispers. Thinking that Meredith was typical shallow people made Snow feels better though. Made the ache in heart just a little less painful.

She wanted to be right though. She wanted him to tell her and for her to reject him. Be afraid of him. To never, ever share a bond like the one Snow shares with Vlad. And even if Vlad grew up and married her and had kids the fact that she was his drudge was almost enough for Snow because Meredith would never share such a bond.

A bond that was beyond skin, beyond the brush of lips and hot touches.

He sucked her blood.

Bonded her to him unless he chooses to release her, not that she would ever let him.

The fact that Meredith would never know what such a bond felt like made her happy than she ever had been in a long time.

A bloody bond that was more than skin deep. More than words and vows in a cathedral.

* * *

Snow tricked herself into believing that it's only her blood he will accept. That he knew the second he saw her, smelt her that he had to have her, only her, blood.

She knew better of course.

As soon as October had told her that he had left his girlfriend, Meredith. October had thought she'd be immensely relieved seeing as everyone thought she and Vladimir was an item but Snow had been heartbroken. She tried to make herself believe that he broke up with her because he wanted Snow and only Snow but she knew better.

Knew as soon as he had refused to kiss her.

Knew as soon as he had almost killed her.

He had done it because he didn't want to hurt Meredith, kill her. He did it because she meant too much to him to just be considered a meal, to be feed on and then left until the next meal.

He did it because he loved Meredith.

Even though every mouthful of blood he took killed her slowly, even though she knew he would throw her away in a second if he could be with Meredith, thirst satisfied and her absolutely safe, even though Snow longed for more than centuries of bloody tradition to bind her and Vladimir together she let him take her blood without a word of protest.

Without tears.

Without screeching out how much she cared for him.

Without slapping him for a loving a shallow preppy girl who's worse nightmare was waking up with a pimple on photo day.

She stayed silent and listened to the sweet blissful sound of the life being sucked out of her by the boy who had saved her those months ago from her father.

The boy who had saved her from a nightmare and sucked her into another.

A nightmare she never wanted to wake from because she had convinced herself it was a dream.

* * *

**I really hope I'm not the only one obsessed with this chick cause then I'd feel really bad. I don't really have anything against Meredith but she seems to shallow to be able to stay by Vlad's side if she knew what he was. Some will argue and say that snow hardly knows him so why would she care this hard about him but c'mon she lets him drink her blood to the point of near death. If thats not complete trust and caring i don't know what is.**


End file.
